The Perfect Christmas
by forcverandalways
Summary: Everyone celebrates Christmas. Part of my Lily and Milly series.


**Hey guys!!! Merry Christmas!!!! I really hope you all have / had a great day whether that includes wrapping and / or receiving gifts, eating lots of food or even just spending time with family.**

 **Today has been a pretty good day so far for me; I finally got a laptop so hopefully no more uploading fics on the app anymore (fingers crossed)**

 **As an incredibly special treat for you all, I have written a Christmas story featuring not only our two favourite redheaded teenagers (I love the Weasleys as well. Do you honestly think I would forget about them???) but also their new baby siblings.**

 **Shout-out to Ashley, more commonly known as Queen.Sheridan, for being such a huge help with everything.** **If you guys like Mamma Mia!, then you should check her stories out. There are also a few good Jibbs ones in there too and some Devil Wears Prada although I have never seen that.**

 **Reupdate: I think I sorted out all of the typos. Honestly, I might just use the app for writing purposes, because at least I can use it properly.**

 **Rereupdate: I missed something!!! *headslaps self* Merlin's pants I am so stupid. At first I was confused as to what you meant but then I read the story over and realized I forgot to include it. *facepalms* Sorry guys!!!**

 **Enjoy as always x**

It was 1000 in the Shepard-Gibbs household, and it was also Christmas Day.

"Milly, Milly, wake up!" Lily Shepard-Gibbs shook her fast asleep twin sister.

"I wanna sleep" Milly Shepard-Gibbs muffled.

"Milly, it's _Christmas_ ," Lily told her impatiently.

Milly bolted upright.

"Come on then, let's get JJ and Em and wake up Mom and Dad" she stated and Lily smiled.

Milly hopped out of her bed and quickly made it before she and her sister looped her arms around one another. They walked out of their room and went in the direction of the room of their two-month-old twin siblings, Jasper and Emma, who was actually called Emily but to avoid any confusion with their Dad's friend Tobias Fornell's daughter Emily who was also a friend of the older twins, everyone called her Emma.

The older twins walked into Jasper and Emma's room to see them lying awake in their cots. Milly picked up Emma and Lily picked up Jasper.

"Hey Em. Did you sleep good?" Milly cooed at her baby sister as she rubbed her back.

"How about you Jas? Did you sleep OK?" Lily said as she stroked his cheek.

Jasper and Emily just gurgled in reply.

"We'll take that as a yes" Lily and Milly chorused before they walked out of Jasper and Emily's room with the twins in their arms and they walked through to their parents' room.

"3, 2, 1" the twins whispered before they pushed the door open.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" They yelled.

"Go back to bed girls" their Father, Leroy Jethro Gibbs muttered.

"Dad, it's 1000. I'm up, Lily's up, Jasper's up, and so is Emma. It's four against two. Sorry" Milly stated.

"Fine. Get yourselves and the babies dressed, and we'll meet downstairs to open presents eventually" the twins' Mother Jenny Shepard-Gibbs murmured.

Lily and Milly groaned before they walked through to Jasper and Emily's room, put the babies in their playpen and went through to their room to get dressed.

Lily wore a blue top with a Christmas tree on it, a navy Christmas jumper with Santa's sleigh on it, dark blue jeans and her red curls were pulled back into two French braids.

Milly wore a pale green short-sleeved V Neck top saying 'Merry Christmas' on it, a Christmas jumper that had patterns with Christmas tree on it, some pale blue jeans and her hair was in two Dutch braids.

They walked through to Jasper and Emily's room and got their little brother and sister dressed. Jasper wore a ruby Christmas jumper with Rudolph on it and a pair of black jeans. Emily wore a ruby red dress and green tights.

"Well don't you four look quite the picture," Jenny said with admiration from the doorway and the older twins smiled.

"What time's everyone coming?" Milly asked.

"1200" Gibbs replied.

"Great, because I still have to wrap my Secret Santa gift" Lily muttered.

Milly snapped her head to her sister in shock.

"I thought you'd done it!" She stated.

"Nope," the oldest Shepard-Gibbs child told her. "I forgot. I've been so tired recently that I just didn't remember."

"Honey, are you sure you're OK?" Jenny asked the daughter that her husband raised.

"I'm fine" Lily informed her Mom curtly.

"Lily, you've been twisting and turning in bed for the last few weeks. You're not fine" Gibbs reminded his daughter.

"I'm fine! It's Christmas! Just let it go!" Lily snapped.

"OK," Jenny threw her hands up.

"Come on, let's go downstairs," Milly said before she walked out of the room and everyone followed.

They all walked down the stairs and were greeted by the back door opening.

"Grandpa!" Lily and Milly cried before their grandfather hugged them and Jasper and Emma who were still in their older siblings' arms.

"Hiya girls" Jackson Gibbs replied happily to his oldest granddaughters before he tickled his two youngest grandchildren under the chins.

"Hey Dad," Gibbs said before he hugged his Father.

"Hello son" the older Gibbs stated.

"Hi Jack," Jenny said before she hugged her Father in law.

"Hiya Jenny" Jackson replied to his only daughter in law.

"Can you say hi to Grandpa?" Lily and Milly cooed to their younger siblings.

Jasper and Emma both gurgled.

"Good job you two" Jackson laughed before he kissed both of the baby twins on the forehead.

"Do you want us to get your stuff?" Lily and Milly offered.

"I can get my suitcase but if you two are willing to get the three gift bags I brought then that'll be fine" their grandfather replied.

The older twins shared glances.

"Yeah," Lily said. "We'll do that" Milly added.

"Great. Will we do that just now?" Jackson asked and the older twins nodded before they handed their baby siblings to their parents before they walked outside to their Grandpa's car to get the bags.

"Three gift bags?" Gibbs asked.

"One whole one for my biological family, and the others for my extended family" the older Gibbs informed him before he followed his granddaughters outside.

They all came inside about a minute later, carrying the three bags.

"How long until the others get here again?" Milly questioned her parents.

"It's 1015 now," Gibbs said as he looked at his watch. "So one hour and forty-five."

"That's long" Lily groaned.

"It's not that bad" Jenny reminded her. "They could be coming at 1300 instead."

"Good point," Milly said and Lily nodded.

And so they all started getting ready for the others to come: Lily wrapped her Secret Santa gift and the others worked on the lunch. Eventually, 1200 arrived and they were all ready.

"Where are they?" Gibbs said frustratingly.

"They probably carpooled" his wife replied as she squeezed her husband's hand in an attempt to soothe him.

There was a revving from the back door and Lily and Milly ran to the window.

"It's them! They're here!" The twins cried before they ran to the door and opened it.

Standing in the doorway were the Shepard-Gibbs children's "brothers" Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo, the Senior Field Agent on their Dad's team, Timothy "Tim" McGee, the computer geek on their Dad's team, the Shepard-Gibbs children's "sisters", Ziva David, the Mossad liaison to NCIS, Abigail "Abby" Sciuto, the goth forensic scientist and finally, the "grandfather", Doctor "Donald" Ducky Mallard, the leading Medical Examiner at NCIS.

"Hey guys" Lily and Milly chorused before they hugged each of their "siblings" and then their "grandfather".

They all walked inside, before hugging Jenny, Gibbs, and Jackson.

"Do you guys want to eat first and then open gifts or open gifts and then eat?" Gibbs asked.

The younger ones, apart from Jasper and Emma, all shared glances.

"Eat" they chorused.

"Let's eat then," Jenny said before she walked through to the dining room, Emma still in her arms, and everyone else followed suit.

Jenny and Gibbs put Emma and Jasper in their respective high chairs while they all ate.

"Mmmm, this is great you guys" Abby stated through her mouthful of food.

"Glad you think so Abs," Gibbs said as Jenny beamed.

Eventually, Jasper and Emma started whining, so Lily and Milly, being the first ones finished their Christmas dinner, put their plates away into the dishwasher and picked up two baby bottles and the formula. They made the milk before they picked up a baby each and walked through to the lounge to feed their baby siblings.

"The girls are naturals with the babies," Jackson said with admiration as he looked at his granddaughters who were feeding their little brother and sister and laughing about something.

"They truly are" Gibbs replied.

"I don't know how we'd survive without them" Jenny stated.

"They truly are lifesavers" Ducky agreed.

Eventually, everyone else was done and so they all put their plates away before walking through to the lounge and sitting down.

"Time to open gifts now!" McGee cried and everyone laughed.

"Will we do the Secret Santa gifts first or just the normal gifts or put them all together?" Ziva asked.

"Just put them all together" Ducky replied.

"Gibbs, this is your one," Abby said as she handed a gift to Gibbs.

Gibbs unwrapped it. It was a bottle of good bourbon. He turned to look at Ducky who smiled bashfully.

"Thanks, Duck" the agent whispered quietly as he hugged his friend.

"Who's one is this?" Tony muttered as he squinted his eyes.

"Give it here. You need glasses" Ziva took the gift off her boyfriend who scowled.

"This is for Milly" the Israeli stated before the redhead handed her sister to her Mom and took the gift from Ziva.

"It's from McGee" Milly beamed before she unwrapped it.

Milly's jaw dropped.

"I don't believe it" she whispered.

"What?" Everyone else apart from McGee asked.

"He got me an _original_ hardback copy of Pride and Prejudice," she said excitedly.

"Thank you thank you thank you Tim" Milly squealed before she ran and hugged her "brother".

"You're very welcome Lily. I'm glad you're happy with your gift" McGee replied.

"Let's have a look Milly" Jenny stated before the daughter that she raised walked over to her.

"McGee! Where did you get it?!" The oldest redhead questioned.

"Um, it was $10 in the charity shop on 24th Street" the computer geek stammered.

Milly and Jenny shared glances of shock.

"Surely it must be more than that!" They cried.

"It wasn't," McGee said.

"That's pretty weird" Jenny stated.

"Yeah" Milly agreed before she went and sat down again.

"This one is for Lily and it is from..." Abby squinted her eyes. "Tony."

The goth handed the gift to Lily and she handed Jasper to her Dad.

"It's a film" the redhead decided before she pounced on the senior field agent with a deadly look in her eyes. "If this is The Godfather then I'm gonna kill you."

"It's not," Tony said calmly as Lily unwrapped the gift.

"Oh my gosh," Lily whispered once she had unwrapped it.

"Oh, my actual gosh! Tony, you're the best!" She cried before she hugged the film buff who smiled.

"Thank you so so much, you have no idea how much this means to me!" Lily squealed.

"What is it, Lil?" Gibbs asked, curious as to how Tony had gotten the daughter that he raised so excited.

"It's the DVD for Journey To Fearless!" She screamed.

"Wait, what?!" Milly stated.

"Oh my gosh, Tony, thank you so much! I've been wanting this for ages!" Lily said excitedly.

"You are very welcome Lily" Tony replied with a mock bow.

"I'll get the next one" Ducky volunteered before he picked one up.

"This is for Ziva, and it is from Jenny" the Medical Examiner read out before he handed the Mossad liaison her gift.

Ziva unwrapped it, revealing a box of three lavender scented olive oil soaps by Ein Gedi.

"I thought you might like something from home," Jenny said quietly.

The Israeli smiled.

"Thank you Jen" she replied softly before she hugged her friend.

Lily kneeled down on the ground, picking up a thick rectangle.

"This is for Tony, and it is from Abby" she stated.

"Thanks Lily" Tony said as he took the gift from his "little sister".

He unwrapped it, and his face went white.

"Abby, this is great! Thank you!" He cried gratefully.

"What is it?" Jackson asked.

"It's a very rare hardback copy of the original Casino Royale novel by the one and only Ian Fleming" Tony said proudly before he turned to the goth. "Where did you get this Abs?"

"I found it in a charity shop when I went home for Thanksgiving" Abby replied with a shrug.

"You're a miracle worker Abs" Tony told her and she smiled.

"Thanks Tony."

"I'll get the next one" McGee said before he crouched down and picked up a thick rectangle. "This is for Jackson from Lily, Milly, Jasper and Emma."

"Thank you Tim" Jackson replied before he took the gift with a smile.

The older Gibbs unwrapped it and inside was a white photo album saying on the front

 _Dear Grandpa,_

 _Merry Christmas_

 _With lots of love from Lily, Milly, Jasper and Emma_

There was a photograph on the front with Jackson with Jasper and Emma on his lap, and the older twins were sitting either side of him. He, Lily and Milly were all laughing about something.

"Thank you" Jackson whispered as he hugged his two older granddaughters before kissing his two youngest grandchildren on the forehead.

The girls beamed before they sat down again. Jenny knelt down this time and got a thin box.

"This is for Abby, and it's from Ziva" she stated before she handed it to the goth.

"Thanks Jenny" Abby said before she ripped open the gift wrap and that revealed a box.

Abby opened the box and inside was a cadmium red dog collar with black spikes.

"Oh my gosh Ziva, this is brilliant! Thank you so so much!" Abby squealed.

"You are very welcome Abby" Ziva replied.

Milly bent down this time, and she picked up a thick rectangular prism.

"This is for Tim, and it is from... Lily" she stated before she handed the gift to the computer geek.

"Thanks, Milly," McGee said gratefully as he took the gift.

He unwrapped it and was surprised by what was inside.

"I don't believe it" he whispered.

"Don't believe what, McGoo?" Tony asked.

"It's a box set of The Tales of Beedle the Bard, Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them, and Quidditch Through The Ages from the Harry Potter series" McGee replied before he turned to face Lily. "Where did you get this?"

"Target" Lily replied.

"How come I never saw it?" Milly cried.

Her sister shrugged before kneeling down and grabbing a thick box.

"This is for Jasper and Emma, from your Grandducky" Lily stated before she handed the gift to her Mom who unwrapped it.

Inside were some sensory books for babies.

"Thank you Ducky," Jenny said gratefully as she hugged the doctor before kissing him on the cheek.

"You are very welcome Jennifer" the ME replied with a smile.

Tony crouched down next and got a thick box out.

"This is for Ducky, and it's from Milly," he said before he handed the box to the doctor.

"Thank you Anthony" Ducky stated.

He unwrapped the box and inside was a James Bond DVD box set. More specifically the Sean Connery James Bond box set.

"Thank you, my dear" Ducky told Milly gratefully before he gave his "granddaughter" a kiss on the cheek and she beamed.

This time Ziva knelt down, picking up a thin box.

"It is for Jenny, and it is from your husband" the Mossad officer stated before she handed the redhead her gift.

"Thank you Ziva," Jenny said gratefully as she handed Emma to Milly and took the gift from her friend.

Jenny ripped open the gift wrap, revealing a box. She opened up the box and inside was a silver necklace with the Eiffel Tower in the middle, a pearl inside a silver shell on one side and an opal inside another silver shell on the other. Her eyes filled with tears.

"It's beautiful" she whispered.

"Just like you and our children, Jen" Gibbs replied before he handed Jasper to Lily. "Here, let me put it on for you."

She handed him the necklace and he put it on her neck before she turned around and kissed him softly.

"I love you" she whispered.

"And I love you," he said softly.

"Who needs cheesy romance films when you have our Mom and Dad" Lily and Milly muttered to their baby siblings, Grandpa and other "family".

"This is the perfect Christmas," Jackson said and everyone else nodded in agreement.

 **This. Is. So. LONG. Honestly, when I started writing this I only meant it to be in between 1000 and 2000 words. I guess I got carried away again *shrugs*.**

 **Thanks for reading guys! Have a good Christmas and please leave a review because it will make my year! Xx**


End file.
